


Speaker

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [71]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuuri adores his best friend, but Phichit often ends up embarrassing him.[Prompt 71 – Speakers]





	Speaker

Yuuri adores Phichit, his best friend, but… can Phichit not embarrass him so much? Phichit doesn’t mean it, but he’s so loud and boisterous and silly that a rather reserved, anxious guy like Yuuri often gets embarrassed by Phichit’s silly antics. Such as Phichit’s actions at the airport last week…

When Yuuri landed in America and entered the airport, it wasn’t a surprise to see Phichit. But then the music started.

“Yuuri, hey!” Phichit yelled, waving at him, a portable speaker in his hand.

And _Yuri on Ice_ began to blare around the airport.

Yuuri cringed, blushing, but waved. “Hi.”


End file.
